User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Ming vs Musketeer
Musketeer vs Musketeer Yeah, they technically both are musketeers cause they both used muskets. That could get confusing... FRENCH Musketeer It is REALLY hard to convince someone that Musketeers can be a badass on this show, but you should be careful when fighting against someone like this- Someone who intentionally wears a silly outfit but are serious about it. But they do show impressive skill and discipline, and being French doesn’t make you a pussy so stfu. Musketeers have the most accurate one shot guns of their day. Although they have no weapons that can take out multiple opponents, their one shot weapons rarely miss when used correctly. Flintlock Musket This is a good one-shot weapons because it has the superior range and accuracy of the ancient guns. With one shot weapons, you want to kill with the only shot you have, this gun can do that at a distance. A bayonet setting turns the Musket into a spear to use at both close and long-range, nice. Grenade Oh, so this is why cartoon bombs look like this, cause this was the first real bomb. It is surprising to see a bomb with only 50% blast radius. With a small blast radius, little frag and low chance of killing, this is the worst lethal bomb yet. Wheel Lock Pistol This pistol is quick and accurate, but it has almost 50% chance of misfire, making it extremely unreliable for battle. No wonder they use multiple pistols sometimes. Rapier/Main Gauche 1-handed Swords are normally used in support of another weapon or a shield, multiplying its effectiveness. Two-weapon styles are a must for warriors without a shield if their two weapons are 1-handed. Having two weapons lets you block or parry twice as well, though a shield combo is most likely more effective. Alone, the Rapier is a good stabbing weapon and can hit accurately, but has minimal slashing abilities and also appears quite breakable. But with the Main Gauche, either weapon can catch the foe’s weapon and use its partner to finish off the enemy. Armor- Plate- Can deflect some primitive gunpowder weapons but I don’t know about musket rounds. Ming (technically the Chinese Musketeer) I keep on hearing that the Ming Dynasty was the best dynasty of China or something like that, but I don’t see how this goldenage is so important compared to the other goldenages. But when weaponized gunpowder has just been invented, you can get creative with the possibilities, most overbudget or weird. Ming Warrior focus on using spraying weapon designed to take on an army. Against smaller squads of men, using spray weapons with small ammo amounts is suicide. Squad on squad, Ming Warriors create more flash than firepower. Nest of Bees This is a scary weapon, it sends 32 arrows on rockets flying randomly to the enemy. But the random flying means that it can’t hit always where you want. It can damage an army, but is too random to kill an entire squad, or even a single individual. Oh, and it’s even harder if the enemy has platearmor. Mechanical Landmine This can be the largest bomb on the show, but the size is technically unlimited so its true power isn’t always shown. Still, pretty big boom. It can destroy an entire squad of men, though it’s rare for the enemy to be that close to each other. But retarded nerd says- ‘A musketeer isn't going to pull a dirty chinese sword from the ground, its not in his taste.’ I say- the bomb can be triggered by tripwire, they just were showing a different techinque to make it look cooler. 3-Barrel Pole Gun For an ancient gun, having multiple rounds in one gun was the most wanted improvement for them. The 3-Barrel Pole Gun allows you to fire 3 times faster than the enemy. Despite its size, it actually has the range of a pistol with possibly less accuracy, making it a heavy clumsy mid ranged weapon. I actually think it is pistol caliber, but any bigger and it possibly could penetrate armor, or make the 3 barrels to heavy and large to carry. Dao The Dao sword has above average cutting and stabbing abilities and shows some skill combined with martial arts. This great sword of China isn’t that impressive. Armor- Leather- The Ming’s leather armor would also be useless against other weapons of their day. Match Look at the Musketeer weapons, then back to Ming, then at the Musketeer weapons, then back to Ming. Old spice! Ok, joke over. The point is, notice anything about their weapons? Rifle, pistol, grenade, those still exist today. 3 barrel gun, multiple rocket fire, giant freaking bomb, that’s something a foot soldier is NOT carrying on his back today. That is why the Musketeer won; his weapons were designed for foot soldiers fighting foot soldiers. Ming weapons were anti-army, way too inaccurate against small squads. Oh yeah, the armor works too. Category:Blog posts